


We Met at the Club - Spideypool

by Starliss_Ember



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliss_Ember/pseuds/Starliss_Ember
Summary: Um hello you may recognize me from Wattpad but probably not because that shiiz isn't rElAvAnT aNyMoRe but anyways here you can enjoy some spicy Spideypool. Here you get a Peter Parker dancing on the dancefloor and a Wade Wilson who is mesmerized by his beauty.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	We Met at the Club - Spideypool

I never believed in love at first sight.

Not until this moment.

He is the embodiment of everything beautiful. His hips sway in such a lively motion, his smile radiant as the sun, his brown fluffy hair bouncing as he dances. 

[Wade]

"What? He is beautiful and you can't say anything to change that. Just look at the way he dances! He's so happy, he's dancing through the motions so excitedly. I've never seen a human more attractive."

I lean against the counter of the bar. I'm not trying to seem creepy observing him like this, I just can't seem to take my eyes off of him. 

The song "Classic" by MKTO plays in the background. I see the boy dancing alongside a girl with flowing red hair in a pink and black striped crop top. The girl turns around and laces her hand into another boy's, he grins and pulls her in by her waist with his other hand.

The strobe lights dance on the boy's face, I can make out almost every feature on his face from here. His eyes squint closed and he twirls, and somehow gets more into the music. I grin in awe. This boy is adorable.

Finally the song ends. The (beautiful) boy wipes sweat from his forehead and says something to his friend out of breath. She grins and nods, then gets back to grinding on her-who I would assume is her-boyfriend. I turn around and sit on the bar chair. I take a sip of my whiskey, pretending not to notice when he takes the seat next to me.

The brown haired boy orders something that I didn't catch the name of. Not a couple minutes later a glass of a yellow substance is placed in front of him.

{God he's angelic when he drinks}

I nod in agreement, pretending not to be staring. He finishes his sip and looks around a bit, then pulls out his phone.

"Hey gorgeous, are you a parking ticket? 'Case you've got fine written all over you," I say to him with a wink. He turns to me and grins, putting down his phone.

"That pick up line was terrible," he states. I raise an eyebrow and he shrugs, "I loved it. What's up, I'm Peter," he holds out his hand. I shake it with a wide smile.

[HIS HANDS ARE SO SMALL N SOFT]

{Ew what the fuck}

"Wade," I reply. He grins.

"Nice to meet ya Wade."

"Nice to meet you too honey cakes. Whatcha' doing here on this fine Saturday night?" I ask. He puts his phone in his pocket and waves his hand around as he starts talking.

"I dunno, I just turned twenty-one today-or yesterday? I don't know what time it is anymore-and my best friend MJ wanted me to go out and do something fun for it. Personally I didn't really want to, clubs aren't usually my thing, but hey I'm having fun." He takes another sip of his drink. I can guess he already had a few drinks before this one, he seems like a lightweight. I have the curse of not being able to get drunk, so it's entertaining to watch somebody else get drunk, especially this kid Peter, he's so cute!

"Well happy birthday Petey pie!"

He grins and takes another sip. "Thank you, Wade," he chuckles. "How old are you?" 

"Twenty-six," I reply. He nods. 

I take another sip of whisky. "So what do you do for a living, Peter?" 

"I live a fairly boring life. I'm a photographer, and I work at a pizza place. It's what I gotta do to survive college you know?"

"You're in college? Well, actually, I'm not surprised, you seem like a smart guy. What do you study?"

"Ehh you know. Science-y stuff. I don't feel like pulling out that part of my brain right now." He shrugs, then finishes off his yellow drink. I nod and finish mine as well. 

Suddenly I get the overwhelmingly strong urge to piss. 

[Oh come on! We're in the middle of flirting with this adorable boy!]

"I'll be right back sweetums," I get out of my chair and make my way to the bathroom. Once I've done my business, I'm met with a surprise right outside the restroom.

"Peter?" 

"Oh haha hi Wade, I had to go too," he says lifting a finger. He nearly falls over. Oh god he's wasted now.

I catch him before he smacks his head on the wall.

"Hmmn thanks Wade," he says smiling a bit. I lean him against the wall. 

{Oh god I only now realize how easy it would be to kiss him RIGHT NOW!}

[I mean yeah, Wade's arms are on either sides of his body, his eyes are locked with Wade's. Oh god oh god oh-]

"Wade?"

"Hm?" I reply.

A kiss is one of the things I would least expect, but nonetheless the beautiful boy Peter locks his lips with mine.

[Who the hell would want to kiss you anyways, Wade?]

{I thought you were just rooting for Wade?}

[I was rooting for Peter.]

I close my eyes and deepen the kiss, electric waves flowing through my body when Peter gradually wraps his arms around my neck. I put my hands on his waist for multiple reasons: 1) So he doesn't fall over and 2) Because it's motherfreaking SEXY.

"Mmmh-" he breaths. I melt into his voice, into his touch, into him. How did I, mercenary Wade Wilson, somehow end up making out next to the bathroom of a club with the most innocent, adorable boy I have ever seen?

"God baby boy you're mesmerizing," I say between the kiss. He grins, lightly biting my lips. 

If this goes any further, I'm going to fuck him senseless.

{Do it.}

[What the fuck is wrong with you? This boy is wasted! There will be no fucking him tonight.]

Thank you, White.

I pull away from Peter. He tries following my lips but I stop him.

"No no no, no more for tonight okay honey pie? You're really drunk and-"

"Oh shut up Wade it doesn't matter-" he nearly trips over his own foot trying to walk up to me. I grab his shoulders and steady him. "Hmmn well maybe I am a little drunk..." He wraps his arms around my chest and closes his eyes, nuzzling into me. 

{I swear to god if this kid wasn't drunk off his ass, Wade'd be IN his ass right now}

[That doesn't even make sense]

"Peter?" I hear a female voice say. I pat Pete's shoulder and he raises his head to meet my eyes.

"Peter is that you?" she repeats. I crane my neck to see the redhead from earlier, her boyfriend not far behind. Peter follows my gaze and smiles when he sees her.

"Heyyy MJ what's up?" Peter says drowsily. He walks over to MJ and gives her a sloppy hug. I chuckle.

"What did you do to him?" MJ asks me defensively. I put my hands up.

"I didn't give him anything, he was already kind of drunk and then had a glass of something else. I promise I didn't drug him, he's perfectly fine. We just had a pretty hot make out session-"

"Peter's gay?" MJ's boyfriend interrupts. I raise an eyebrow.

"Well I don't kn-" I begin.

"Shut up Harry, what does it matter? You know I'm bi," she says, patting Peter on the back, who is still clinging onto her.

"I know I know I just didn't expect it."

She tries to shrug, then pries Peter off of her. "I'm glad you had fun tonight Peter, but I'm afraid it's time to head home," she says, patting his head. He just giggles and nods his head too fast.

"W-wait lemme say somethin to Wade," Peter says. MJ thinks for a second but eventually gestures to me. Peter stumbles towards me with a paper in his hand. "I can't write right now. So you write."

"What do you want me to write?" I ask him. He hands me the note and a sharpie (did he have this in his pocket or something?)

"Your number dum dum," he says, then giggles again. I roll my eyes and write down my number, then put it in his pocket for him. He says thank you and then gives me one last kiss on the cheek before MJ yells at him that it's time to go.

He waves "bye" to me and grabs onto MJ's arm. I watch them exit the hallway, and I'm left a blushing mess.

"God that was hot," I whisper, lightly touching the place where Peter last kissed my cheek.

[Damn straight.]

{You mean, damn gay, ahahahhaah}

[Shut the fuck up.]


End file.
